kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Jinzou Enemy
Jinzou Enemy (人造エネミー Jinzō Enemī) is the first song in the series and Jin's first work as a music producer. Background : The song tells the story of the cyber girl Ene, living inside the computer of the NEET Shintaro. He refuses to do anything but stay in his room and use his computer, and Ene watches him go through his days with only minor changes in routine. He averts his eyes from the real world and hides, even though he cannot forget his own past. She reminds him that he should know that fleeing from reality is not the best solution, but that if he has to, he should live with her in a world created by humans, and pay attention only to her. At the end of the song, Shintaro tells her that he's tired of "a toy that can only talk". : As revealed in Losstime Memory, this song takes place in the Route XX timeline, where Shintaro fails to meet the Mekakushi Dan and kills both Ene and himself. Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|English Translation= (Unofficial Translation) "When your dreams are gone, Then why repeat the daily grind? There's no point in it." A fantastic thing to say... You are the same "I love the unreal." You say it with your fingers Though your mouth says nothing... People without faces and voices, You feel some connection to them. Of course, though, That can't be a mutual love. Still, that's the way it goes, Another day ends. But you pretend you have lived, And then went to sleep. Ah, even if you say it's boring You avert your eyes Even though you can't close them. Considering you refuse to acknowledge it, Will you today show such a disgusted face again As you watch me behind the screen? This is not the best solution And I know you know that. To drown in dark, withered days, Must no doubt be painful. If reality isn't a lie, then what is it? If you don't understand then.. How about living together with me In this world created by humans? Is there any point in a place That only denies you? Just say NO to everything, And only look at me! "Ah, truly fantastic." Even if they clap their hands, Lies have filled The outside with junk. Say, you're so painfully buried in it, Why are you looking at me now with such a cold face? This is not the best solution And I know you know that. At the end of it, You know you'll find an endless feeling of isolation. As you repeat your days In a room without light, My noise resounds, As I begin to crumble away. "I don't understand this at all!" I cried, and you said to me, "I'm already bored of this toy that can only talk!"Translation by vgperson Trivia * The video for this song is the only one not to have the lyrics on-screen. * At first, the character in the video was assumed to simply be Miku in a song-specific outfit. This lead to comments on the Niconico broadcast referring to her as 'Enemiku' (エネミク), short for 'Enemy Miku'. * This is one of Ene/Takane's four character songs. The others are Headphone Actor, Ene no Dennou Kikou, and Yuukei Yesterday. * On April 06, 2014 the song reached a million views on Niconico, becoming Jin's fifteenth song to do so.http://www5.atwiki.jp/hmiku/pages/18504.html * As of July 2019, it has surpassed 1.72 million views. * It was voted as the #22 Kagerou Project song in the KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019.KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019 manga References }} Category:All pages Category:Songs Category:Mekakucity Actors (album) Category:Mekakucity Days